In modern society, elevators have become ubiquitous machines for transporting people and cargo through buildings of multiple stories. As elevators are operated continually throughout the day making frequent stops at various floor levels, the brake of an elevator plays an important role in the operation of the elevator.
Elevators typically employ an electromechanical brake to stop or temporarily hold a particular motion. Such brakes are typically located near the top of the hoistway adjacent to lifting apparatus and/or the motor. Although such brakes may be effective and are widely used today, they still have room for improvement. For example, when the brakes are located at a distance from the elevator car, there may often be a “bounce” during the loading or unloading of passengers due flexibility of the belts (or the like) between the elevator car and the lifting mechanism. This can unnecessarily alarm passengers. A better design is desired.